


Amor Aeternus

by VieroEclipse



Series: Reinkarnasi [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual ArdyNoct, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieroEclipse/pseuds/VieroEclipse
Summary: “If the fate brings us to meet again someday, in another life, I vowed to… save you.”“I’ll always remember you… searching for you. I’ll never... forget you.”And yet, the King forgot his promises.





	Amor Aeternus

**Author's Note:**

> Incorrect grammars, strange choices of word, not beta-ed etc. English isn’t my native language

_“If you can’t remember me anymore, just release me from this curse, Noctis…”_

_“I’m so tired of waiting…”_

_“Tired of your promises… to me…”_

_._

Tears spilled out of those blue eyes. Myriad memories stabbed his brain straight to his heart. His surrounding looks so blurred. His head feel like spinning so fast and it hurts. Noctis clenched his chest. Those blue eyes widen in shock.

_No. This isn’t supposed to be happen._

Everybody looks at him with confused expressions. Today is a big day for Noctis. His wedding day. Yet when he supposed to say ‘I do’ in his vows, he can’t find his voices. He can’t form the words. His heart ached so painful that tears keep leaking out. No, he can’t do this.

“I… I can’t…”

“...Noctis?” Lunafreya looks worried. She cupped Noctis face with the same confused expression as the other. The moment his bride demand some explanation, Noctis knew that he can’t really do this. All of this reality isn’t supposed to be happen. His brain clashing with his heart. The moment those past memories hit him like a brick.

The moment he know where he should belong to.

“I’m sorry, Luna… I can’t do this…” _I don’t belong here. He is waiting for me._

With pained expression, Noctis escaped, running away from the altar, away from Luna and all of his guests. The wedding can’t go on anymore. Luna makes no effort to pursue his fiance. She just standing there watching Noctis back in silence. All the guests looked so shocked of what happened.

And Noctis keep running and running away. Until he found… him.

His true _purpose_. 

_‘Ardyn…’_

_._

_._   

_=======_

This fate cycle begin with a _vows._

Sweet promises and salvation as Noctis run his fingers through Ardyn’s bloodied face. The prophecy is fulfilled. The king of kings will send the accursed to the final resting place. The king of darkness shall known his peace with the chosen one as his final executor.

“This time, you can rest in peace. Close your eyes forevermore…”

Noctis Lucis Caelum casts sympathetic gaze on Ardyn as weak smile forming warmly at Adagium face. Finally, he can rest in peace. The King of light will be joining him soon. After all these tortured years of his immortal life, he finally get his revenge as Lucis bloodline perished with his very existence.

But something unexpected happen.

Amber eyes widen in shocked as tears slowly escaped from those blue eyes. The king of light sobbed in silence as his hands slowly engulf Ardyn’s own.

“If the fate brings us to meet again someday, in another life, I vowed to… save you.” those words whispered like a calm wind. It’s hard to believe that the very king who Ardyn determined to kill is now giving him some promises with determination on his blue eyes.

“I’ll always remember you… searching for you. I’ll never... forget you.”

For a slight moment, Ardyn is touched with those kind words. It's been a long time since someone stare warmly at him with so much kindness. Noctis hold his hand tightly and kissed the top of it. An act of what exactly? Is this a regret? A pity? A confession? Ardyn can’t pinpoint one. Maybe all of it true.

Weak laugh escaped from Ardyn mouth. “Well… that is sweet words to celebrating my death, your majesty.”

“No. I really care about you.” Noctis said firmly. But his body is trembling, try to gather the courage to say something. To confess. The king then whispered to Ardyn ear and sealed his vows.

Those amber eyes widen. His lips part in disbelieve. Now he knew the promises. Promises that made by Noctis only for him and him alone. If fate really brings them together again.

He’ll just wait for the king to keep his promises to him.

Small genuine smile then formed weakly in Ardyn face. Those amber eyes is slowly closed.

_“I’ll await you… in the beyond.”_

_._

_._  

_======_

Those memories of the past is still lingered in Ardyn’s heart.

Of course at first, he didn’t remember anything. He was born in some kind of modern universe without the crystal, magic and astrals existence like his precious life in Eos. He is just ordinary human here. No more kings, no more starscourge. No more revenge and dark past. Just some kind of new life as a blessing by the god.

He was born in some kind of wealthy family. _Izunia family_. Irony that he is not a Lucis Caelum anymore in this reality. He has some abilities in managing his father’s business. His brother Somnus Izunia is focused to pursue his passion in government field. So, Ardyn has no choices to maintain his father business even though he want to become a doctor instead, just like his previous life as a healer.

“Brother, don’t forget to buy mom’s favorite cake in your way home later!”

“Alright.” Ardyn just nodded his head, watching his brother drive his car away. This Somnus is really different from his Somnus in his first lives. This Somnus is so carefree and friendly. Ardyn still remembered how confused his brother was when Ardyn snapped at him without no reason.

_“What do you mean, brother? Angelgard-what? I don’t understand what are you saying.”_

He snapped angrily at Somnus the moment he has some of his memories back. And then Ardyn’s brain feel so twisted with memories of two different lives merged into one. He feel bad with sadness in Somnus face the moment he angry at him. He knew this Somnus is different from his Somnus. Maybe, his brother didn’t have his previous memories like Ardyn did.

And then its hits him when he is in his thirty years old.

When the first time those amber eyes saw a twenty years old boy with raven hair in bakery shop, all of his memories is back to him. The moment he saw these familiar face, he feels his heart beats faster and aching at the same time. He is in here. He the one who made vows to save him. To search for him. To always remembered him. 

_To always be with him._

He is in here. In the same life as Ardyn.

He froze for a moment, watching the boy talk with the pastry head chef. He didn’t looks so different with his appearance now. He still looks the same as before. The looks of a prince with his monochrome sense of fashion.

It's no difference with Ardyn himself. When Ardyn looks at the mirror, he feels like he watched his old self as the accursed. His red hair and those amber eyes. This is his appearance when starscourge invade his body. He didn’t know why he was born with these trait. Is this the god's way to mocking him in this life? To reminded his sin as Adagium? Harbinger of darkness?

Ardyn doesn’t know if his new life is a curse or a blessing. He just didn’t give a shit anymore.

“Thanks Iggy, I’m sure that she will love your new strawberry cake!”

“No problem. Please, send my greeting to Luna.” the boy wave his hand and carrying a paper bag with cake inside. When he prepared to walking out toward the door.

Ardyn decided to reach his true fate.

“...Noct.”

Those blue eyes finally meets the amber eyes. Confused is all over his face as his eyebrow raised, watching Ardyn beside the shop’s door. “Ah, yes? D-Do I know... you?”

And then Ardyn’s heart felt so crushed with that answer. Noctis didn’t seem to remembered him at all. Those blue eyes hold so many questions. Only his close friend who can call him ‘ _Noct_ ’. And he doesn’t even know who this red haired man was.

“How do you know about my… name?”

Ardyn bites his lips. His chest is throbbing. He felt betrayed by Noctis. The king made promises to him and now, he didn’t even know Ardyn’s name at all. 

_‘Is this some kind of joke?’_

After all these years Ardyn waited for him. After all these years Ardyn tried to remember their past yet, he is being forgotten once again. By the very person he wish to be together again in this second life. The red haired man clenched his fist. He moved his fedora to hide his teary amber eyes and weakly smile.

_Damn it. He should control his raging emotion now._

“Apologize, I’m calling the wrong person.”

“W-Wait-” Noctis tried to reach Ardyn when the red haired man walked out from the shop. Somehow, he felt that the man is lying to him as ‘ _Noct’_ is indeed a rare name that Noctis sure he is the only one who has it.

When Ardyn stopped his footsteps, he tried to calm his mind as slight smirk formed in his face. Didn’t dare to facing Noctis directly. His back is still facing the boy.

“I’m sure that we will meet again… someday.”

“Huh?” this mysterious man in front of him is making Noctis curious. “Who are you anyway?”

Ardyn then turn around, make a quick bow before leaving Noctis alone with more curiosity.

_“I’m just a man of no consequence.”_

.

.

======

After that meeting, Ardyn didn’t dare to come at those bakery shop again. He feels so disappointed with how Noctis forgot about him. Meeting with the raven haired boy again will make his heart aching. He didn’t want to act stupid there. Who know if he keep meeting with Noctis, he may become uncontrollable and just kiss that boy senseless until he remember Ardyn’s name.

No. He can’t just do that. Noctis may find him crazy and a madman. And he will be scared of him.

He doesn’t answer Somnus question about why he didn’t want to buy his mom favorite cake at the usual bakery shop again. He just didn’t want to see Noctis there. Maybe he should just forget about the former king’s promises to him and move on with their life.

Yes, maybe he should do that. Just forget everything ever happened.

But Ardyn just didn’t know how wrong he was.

No matter how hard he tried, his fate will always intertwined with Noctis.

.

. 

=====

Ten years later, after his father passed away, Ardyn take control of all his father’s business. He become the CEO of Izunia corporation at the age of forty and manage to focus in his work everyday.

He keep working and working until he becoming a man with cold emotion. He didn’t care about anything else. He just care about his business and didn’t even think about his love life. His heart already dead when Noctis forget about him. This second life just feels so meaningless to him when there is nobody who remembered him. He just want all of this life cycle to finally end and never get to resurrected in another life ever again.

That’s it until those cold emotion shattered once again and shaking with so much pain and ache in his heart.

_“This is our new investor, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”_

Ten years he tried to forget about Noctis. Ten years he tried to build a wall to protect his shattered heart. Now he meet with him again. The former king now looks older like his last appearance when he laid Ardyn to his final resting place in Eos. He still remembered that lovely face and passionate blue eyes when the raven haired man whispered his vows to him.

_Damn it!_

Somehow Ardyn believe, Bahamut exist somewhere in this universe and laughing, mocking at him.

That stupid Astral.

Ardyn urge to not laugh ironically and offers a hand to Noctis. “We finally meet again, Noct.”

Noctis looks surprised when he see him. “You are the man from bakery shop that day.” he shake Ardyn’s hand and it's oddly feels warm. “I didn’t know you were a CEO of Izunia corp.”

“Well, the work of fate is such a mystery isn’t it?” Ardyn smirks. “And I just recently become a CEO this year. Forty is such an old age don’t you think?”

“I don’t think so.” Noctis release his hand from Ardyn and he didn’t see the looks of disappointment in Ardyn face at the loss of skin contact. He offered slight smile. “Thank you for your cooperation. I hope we can become a great business partner, Mr. Izunia.”

‘ _Maybe you should become my partner forever instead.’_ Ardyn mentally slapped himself for the thought. “The pleasure is mine. And please just call me Ardyn, dear Noctis.”

And after all of this, Noctis still wondering, how the red haired men knew about his name.

.

. 

=====

They’ve worked together for years. Noctis is really become such a great investment in Ardyn’s company. The former king really know how to manage his investment and really smart himself. As much as Ardyn hated to admit it, he can’t deny how much his eternal desire for Noctis can’t be hidden any longer.

Ardyn’s heart is longing for him. For his promises to him. After all, Noctis is belonged to him and him alone.

He tried to approach the raven haired man, to gaining his attention. In hope that Noctis will gradually remember who Ardyn was. Ardyn tried, little by little with so much patience he had. And his efforts is slowly working. Noctis is really fond to him and really enjoy being near Ardyn company.

That is until Ardyn know the truth.

The painful truth about Noctis engagement with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The beloved sister of Ravus Nox Fleuret his business partner from Fleuret company. He just stood frozen at the sight of Ravus snapped at Noctis in one of his meeting room that day.

“Even though you’re the fiance of my sister, I’ll never approve you as my brother in law.”

Noctis just keep silent with all of Ravus harsh words to him. He knew the reason why Ravus will always hate him and never approve of his relationship with Luna ever since he still in senior high school. It has to do with his father Regis and Ledolas, Ravus and Luna step father. Those two is such an eternal rivals to each other.

And the conflict become more complicated when Lucis company have some debt to Fleuret company. Noctis tried to make peace negotiation with Ravus in behalf of his father. But it just didn’t work.

“I think that's far enough.”

Ardyn decided to interrupt those heated moment. Noctis looks so glad at his presence. Ardyn just giving him a small smile and then glare at Ravus. “I believe we have some unattended business here, Ravus.”

The silver haired man only grunt and then walking out, leaving Ardyn and Noctis alone.

“Thank you for your aid. I’m sorry for all of this trouble.” Noctis give apologetic look as Ardyn sighed and turned to face those blue eyes.

“You never told me you already engaged with Lady Lunafreya aren’t you, Noct? And here I thought you trust me enough.” Noctis can feels disappointment in Ardyn’s tone.

“Sorry about that, Ardyn. I intend to tell you about this. But I don’t want to give you more thought with my problem.”

Ardyn gritted his teeth. Of course his beloved Noctis will always engaged with Luna. Just like their previous life in Eos. How sweet. Maybe Luna is really Noctis soulmate. Not him. Not Ardyn.

Ardyn feelings become so bitter and hurt.

“What am I to you, Noct?”

Noctis raised his eyebrow with that question. “Why are you asking that so suddenly?”

“Just answer my question.” replied Ardyn calmly. He try his best to remain calm at last. Even though he know he can snapped at any moment. He is mad of course. Not with Noctis. But with the Gods who make his fate and Noctis become so complicated than before.

“You are…” Noctis went silent for a moment. There is moment of hesitation in him. The question isn’t as simple as he thought it was. It's actually really deep question. It's really reflect all of their shared moment together. Their relationship.

Is Ardyn just a mere friend? A mere business partner? No. That's sound so wrong. The red haired man is such a role model for Noctis. He never find someone as smart and charismatic as Ardyn. He has such a royal confidence aura in him that make Noctis somehow intoxicated. Feels so attracted toward the older man.

Ardyn is handsome man too. For someone who already reach his forty. He is just too attractive. It’s unbelievable. 

‘Why I’m thinking so far like this?’ Noctis is so confused with himself. Suddenly, the thought about Ardyn appearance flooding his mind. Why is he thinking about this now? He never see how perfect Ardyn is to him. He never see how soft those amber eyes whenever he saw Noctis everyday. How much Ardyn care about him.

His heart beating so fast for no reason.

_No. This is so wrong._

That silent and hesitation make Ardyn laugh so low.

“Oh my, you can’t answer such a simple question it seems.” The older then standing in front of Noctis, whispered lowly “Then how about I show you, who you are to me?”

Blue eyes widen in shock when Ardyn cover his mouth with desperate kiss. Noctis’s mind went blank for a moment. Didn’t comprehend what the hell happened. His heart is racing like crazy. His face feels so hot. He can’t even breath. Not with those tongues clashing with each other.

“A-Ardyn... w-what the hell-” Noctis tried to turned his head and catches his breath. His face flushed and he pants heavily. Ardyn didn’t give him a chance to take a breath any longer and pull the former king’s face, kissing him again, and again. More deeply this time. More intimate.

This is wrong. This is just so wrong. He already engaged with Luna. He has a fiance. He will be married soon. He shouldn’t be doing this. Noctis brain trying to struggle with logic. But his heart can’t comply with his mind. He can’t understand why his body become so weak with all Ardyn’s touch. He feels all his body screaming inside him. Wanting to feels more of the other man. Wanting to be _loved_ by him.

_As if he was born just to be with Ardyn. Belonged only to him._

“N-No… S-Stop this!” Tears escaped his blue eyes. With all of his might, he tried to push Ardyn away from him. Noctis clenched his chest. He is panting heavily, about to pass out. This is just too much for him. This reality didn’t make any sense to him anymore. His head hurts and can’t think clearly.

“You feel it too, don’t you, Noct? You have longed for me. Longed for my touch.” That deep voices made Noctis shivered. He gasped when Ardyn landed a kiss in his neck. Gently bites him there. His mind, heart and body keep contradicting with each other. It's made Noctis feels dizzy as if he can’t take control of himself.

”Why are you doing this?” Noctis tried to struggle from Ardyn grasp. But the older man is much stronger than him. “W-Who are you, Ardyn?”

“Me?” Ardyn smirk darkened. “I’m the one who should have claimed you. The one you give so much promises and vows. To be together once again. In every life we live in. You belonged to me and me alone, dear Noctis.”

With a quick move, Ardyn pinned Noctis to the wall. Their lips meets again in a heated kiss. Tears keep leaking out from Noctis eyes. He struggle to escape from Ardyn but his knee feels so weak.

“Damn it… A-Ardyn, stop this-”

“How dare you forget about me, Noctis? After all I’ve done for you. I always remembered you. I’ve waited for you. For very long time, You made me wait and wait again. Only for you to forget about me? How about your promises to me?” The older man voice sound so harsh and painful. He cupped Noctis face tightly and staring hard at his former king.

“Admit it! You feel something when you’re with me, don’t you? You can’t deny those feelings anymore. Admit your feelings, Noctis! Because I feel it too towards you! I feel the same way!”

Blue eyes widen. What? What feelings? Noctis heart beating so fast. Something stirred inside him. Something like longing and wanting. It’s so hurt and painful. As if half of himself is being torn apart. He feels deep connection to Ardyn. Deep attraction he can’t described. The older man in front of him feels so familiar. As if they’ve meet somewhere, ever before Noctis wasn’t even born in this world.

And his heart. His heart is so aching. His heart is screaming. Not wanting to be apart from Ardyn. No. This can’t be happening. This doesn't make any sense. This is wrong. This can’t be right.

Did he… feel _that_ toward Ardyn? 

“You **_love_ **me, don’t you?”

That reality strike so hard on Noctis mind. His blue eyes stared in disbelief and shocked. He froze for a moment. He feels his emotion shaking uncontrollably. Ardyn just sighed and then release his grip from the raven haired man.

“What did you know? What kind of bullshit is this!” Noctis feels rage. He gritted his teeth, angry of how his body and heart betraying his brain. He want to prove how wrong Ardyn was. He is Luna’s fiance. The one he loves is Luna and only Luna, doesn’t he? But why his chest is so hurt thinking about it? Why Ardyn tend to have an effect to him like this?

“Of course I know. Since it’s your own vow to me. That you’ll always fall in love me. And you cursed me with the same thing, Noct.” The older man turned his back and glaring hard at the wall in the corner room, clenched his fist.

“No matter what I do, to forget you. To keep thinking that you’re not exist in this world. To forget all of those past and move on with this damned fate, no matter how hard I try. I can’t. I’ll always yearning for you. My life feels incomplete without you. This is your eternal curse to me. To bind me with you in every universe we lives in… for all eternity.”

“N-No. That's not true. You’re lying…” Those tears flowing freely from the blue eyes. Noctis can’t understand why his heart feels so painful with all Ardyn’s word to him. He feel like his heart is bleeding. He can feel the pain and sadness of the older man in front of him.

When those amber eyes is gazing softly at him. Noctis feels weak and powerless. His rage instantly shattered at how tired Ardyn look at him. The older man just staring him in silence. Without words, Noctis can feel just how much the red haired man love him.

For a slight moment, he saw some fragments of past memories. Very strange past memories. Blood, swords, those familiar amber eyes, his friends, his father even Luna. But they looks different from his world. It’s look like they live in a fairytale of magic. Noctis shut his blue eyes closed, his head hurts. His brain can’t go on anymore.

His memories is still incomplete.

“You’ll gradually remember everything. Just take your time, Noctis. I’ll always waiting for you anyway.”

Noctis nearly jumped when Ardyn wiped all his tears from his eyes and cupped his face. A soft kiss landed on Noctis forehead. Make his heart flutters and warm. The older man is so affectionate with him. His fingers is so gentle. And those tired amber eyes is filled with hope.

_He is waiting for him. Always waiting for Noctis._

Before his heart can’t take it any longer,Noctis walks fast toward the door and leaving the older man alone. Ardyn just standing there, closing his amber eyes. He already tried as much as he could to make Noctis remember him.

Now, their fate is all up to Noctis himself.

Ardyn’s amber eyes looks so tired. He just want Noctis to remember everything and just let him embrace that former king forever. His love for the former king burning him alive.

And Ardyn knew that Noctis feel the same way as him.

After all, this is their **_curse_** to one another. 

. 

.

=====

His wedding day has come.

For the past two weeks, Noctis tried to avoided Ardyn. They didn’t talked to each other anymore after that emotional confrontation. He avoided Ardyn so that he could calm himself down and keep his focus toward his wedding day with Luna.

But the more he tried to not thinking about Ardyn, the more his heart painfully yearning for that red haired man presence. The more he tried to focus in his feelings to Luna, the more he realized that his heart didn’t belong to his fiance anymore.

Noctis tried to hide his frustration. It's just so wrong thinking about the other person when his wedding is near. He should make up his mind and erase all his doubts and negativity that surrounded his feelings. He need to show Ardyn that he doesn't feel anything toward the older man and remained loyal to Luna.

And his last minutes decision to give Ardyn his wedding invitation is the worst choice that Noctis ever made in his life.

His business partner just keep silent with wedding invitation on top of his desk. Noctis can’t see those hidden amber eyes under his fedora. The red haired man oddly looks so calm and its make Noctis feeling uneasy.

“I hope you can come to my wedding.” Noctis said firmly. Even though deep down he really wish that Ardyn didn’t come to his wedding because he’s scared that the older man will make Noctis doubt about his wedding again. But, the former king just want to show Ardyn his final decision. His final resolution.

“Well, I shall come then.”

What an unexpected calm answer. Noctis frowned when mysterious smirk appear in Ardyn lips. He still can’t see his amber eyes. And when Noctis walked out from Ardyn’s office, he never see how Ardyn clenched his wedding invitation in a fist. So tight that the paper began to crumpled.

And here he is. Standing not too far from of the altar, with his black tuxedo and his best friend as his best man.

“Are you nervous, buddy? Don’t worry, I’m here with you.” Prompto patted his shoulder, cheering him. Noctis just offered a small smile and nodded. They’re waiting for the bride arrival and in the same time, his heart ache in anticipation of the arrival of certain someone.

‘Will he really come here?’ Noctis questioning himself. He still didn’t see Ardyn everywhere. Somehow, he feel rather uneasy. Maybe it's better if his business partner didn’t come at his wedding at all.

“Your bride is finally arrived, buddy!” Prompto pointed his fingers at the sight of white limousine. The limo doors open and Lunafreya come with Ravus as his bridesman. Noctis is in awe looking how beautiful Luna is in her white wedding gown. But somehow, he don’t feel the spark anymore. He feels rather empty.

‘What the hell is wrong with me? Luna is my bride and soon to be my wife. Should I be happy right now? Why my heart ache like this?’

Noctis gritted his teeth. He can’t turn back now. This is his decision. He swore to marry Luna since their relationship in senior high school. He always love how kind and brave the blonde women is. Noctis always admired Luna’s strength.

But somehow, all of this didn’t feels so right anymore.

At the moment Noctis began stepping toward the altar, those blue eyes finally saw him. Someone he wish he never see in his wedding right now. Ardyn Izunia. The older man is standing between the guests. His amber eyes only staring at Noctis from afar. Suddenly, Noctis feels so weak and his chest feels so heavy.

‘Ardyn…’

Hurts. It hurts so much. Noctis can feels how hurt those amber eyes seeing him like this. Ardyn looked at him with so much tiredness and pain. And Noctis feels so crushed in the inside when those tears escaped his cold amber eyes. Slowly raced down his cheeks.

Ardyn is **_crying_**. _For him._

The times between them seems stopped. As if only Ardyn and Noctis who standing there, looking at each other. Without the words, Noctis already knew, Ardyn last message to him before the older man turned his back and walk away from the ceremony.

Those silent tears haunted Noctis.

And then his vision become blurry all of sudden. He felt streams of tears flowed down his cheeks faster than his heartbeat. His head felt like splitting into pieces. That’s when all of his lost memories began to invading his brain. He remembered now. The past of his previous life. The vows and promises he give to the older man. The curse he give to Ardyn and himself.

_“If you can’t remember me anymore, just release me from this curse, Noctis…”_

_“I’m so tired of waiting…”_

_“Tired of your promises… to me…”_

“I… I can’t…”

“Noctis…” The groom failed to say his vow. Luna widen her eyes when tears flowing in silent around Noctis cheeks. His fiance stare at her with apologetic looks.

“I’m sorry, Luna… I can’t do this…”

Luna just watched her groom running away in silent. She knew Noctis didn’t belong to her. He isn’t her true soulmate. This wedding shouldn’t be happened in the first place. All the guests looks so shocked with this unexpected circumstance. Ravus walked towards Luna. His expression looks grim. Her sister just smile at him, shaking his head.

“Just let him be, Brother. Noctis didn’t belong here. Someone else is waiting for him...”

.

.

=====

Noctis keep running and running away. He pants heavily. His heart beating so fast. He didn’t care some people giving strange looks about the groom who running away from his wedding day. It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matter.

He remember his true purpose now. He knew his real fate. 

His blue eyes trying to search for someone. Someone who has stolen all of his heart. The thought about Ardyn crying for him make his heart bleed. He make Ardyn waited for him for such a long time. And then he hurt those older man feelings to him. He just want to apologizes badly.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m so stupid!” Noctis wiped his tears. He gritted his teeth. He should apologize in front of Ardyn himself. Not like this. For several minutes running around, he finally found the red haired man across the street. He leaned back against the tree. His amber eyes looks so empty. So sorrowful.

Noctis chest feels clenched with that sight.

He doesn’t want to hurt Ardyn again. The moment he saw the former accursed dying in front of him in their previous lives, he swore that he will always save the older man and giving him happiness. And now, Noctis cursed himself. How could he forget about Ardyn when he promised him that he will always remembered him?

He didn’t want to do the same mistake and lose him again.

“Ardyn!”

Amber eyes widen in shock. Ardyn turned around and saw the former king running toward him. He stares in disbelief. His business partner should be married right now with his bride. But why he running toward him now? This didn’t make any sense.

Unless… he finally remembered their past.

Before Ardyn could make any more conclusion, he feels his body slammed hard in to the ground with Noctis on top of him, embracing him so tightly. The raven haired groom panting heavily. His face looks flushed, sweating everywhere. Their hearts pounding faster. Those warmth feelings overwhelmed them both. They feels relieved.

They keep their position for a while before Ardyn regain his composure and try to hold Noctis. “N-Noct, what happened?”

“I’m sorry. I… I remember now. I remember everything. About our past. About you…” Noctis tried to catch his breath. He sniffed quietly, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. “I made you suffered enough with this damned curse. Please, forgive me, Ardyn. I love you! I-I can’t live without you-”

Before Noctis can finished his sentence, Ardyn hold his face and shut his mouth with a deep kiss. Blue eyes widen in surprise and a low moan escaping from his throat. He missed Ardyn. He missed this deep connection to the older man. He already has a halved of Noctis heart and soul. Without Ardyn at his side, his soul feels incomplete and empty.

“At last, you finally remember your vows to me, your majesty.” Ardyn broke the kiss. the older man soften his gaze and gently wiped his beloved tears. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time…”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Noctis bites his lips. Those blue eyes filled with so much regrets. The moment he first meet with Ardyn that day, he can’t deny that strange feelings. He keep remembering Ardyn and wonder why the older man never come to Ignis’s bakery shop again.

And the fate really brings them back together again.

Noctis hold Ardyn’s hand and pressed them against his cheeks. Those blue eyes shut closed, Smile warmly at the skin contact. He want to feel more of Ardyn’s presence in this world. “Now that I’ve remembered, please stay by my side. I need you.”

Those pleas make Ardyn feel powerless. Just as much as he want to stay by Noctis side and never leave him, he knew that he can’t do what he want in this world anymore. He isn’t daemon or king anymore. He is just ordinary human here in this world. He didn’t have so much power to conjure everything. He can’t just takes Noctis away and don’t give a damn about the whole world. This isn’t Eos anymore. This is their new world. They still bond to this new world’s rules.

Those thought making him angry. If he can choose, he'd prefer to takes Noctis to himself. Noctis is his and his alone. But then, he remembered his past sin. He murdered Luna in their previous lives. He can’t just fuck up her life again in this world. It’s just too cruel.

Who knows that their next lives may become more worse than their live now if he do the wrong things.

Ardyn then gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. “No. We can’t do this, Noctis.”

“What?” Noctis raised his brows. Ardyn sighed and stare at him in doubt. “How about Lunafreya? You’re going to marry her in this life. You can’t just leave your bride alone in the altar, Noct.”

“B-But I...” Noctis stares down and bites his lips. Ardyn has a point. They can’t just ignored Luna and do as they pleased. It will be unfair to her and who knows about karma that awaits them if they do such cruel things to someone who did nothing wrong.

But Noctis doesn’t want to hide his true feelings anymore. He doesn’t want to live in a lies anymore. Those blue eyes stares sharply with so much determination.

“I love you, Ardyn. The one I love is you. Only you.” The raven haired man grabbed Ardyn coat and pulled the older man closer to him. _“I was born to be with you. I belonged to you.”_

“I knew.” Ardyn gasped, Noctis whispers made he shiver. Noctis becoming such a gentleman with so much braveness and confidence just like his previous lives. He really is a king and Ardyn is so proud of him. It’s make him fall in love more with his chosen one, deeper than before. He might lose control now and just pinned the raven haired man and fuck him raw and senseless on this street with people watching at him like a mad man.

_‘Oh Noct, what have you done to me.’_

The red haired man started to caressing Noctis bottom lips “Be careful what you wish for…” 

“You love me too, Ardyn.” Blue eyes stares so intently. Ardyn face softened into a genuine smile and make unexpected answer that make Noctis laugh.

“Of course, I do. This feelings is burning me alive.”

Amber and blue eyes met in passionate stares. They can’t bear the urge to touch each other. The chemistry and tension between both of them is too real. It's even unbearable. After all these years of waiting, they finally found each other but can’t even be together instantly. Those blue eyes just watched in silence with grieving expression.

And Ardyn just want to get rid the sadness that plagued his beloved man. But what can he do now if he himself is feeling these sadness too?

When the two men seems busy with their thoughts, a sound of someone’s footsteps coming near toward their direction. Noctis turned around and widen his eyes to see Luna finally standing in front of him. She isn’t wearing her wedding gown anymore.

“L-Luna, I’m sorry-” Luna just smile and shook her head.

“No. I should be the one who apologized to you, Noctis.” His former bride then looks at Ardyn. “I knew you two were destined to be together.”

“So, you still remembered, Lady Lunafreya?” Ardyn raised his eyebrows. Luna nodded her head and she begins to give some explanations.

“I have some visions about the past. Not entirely too clear but I understand most of it. From the moment I first meet with Noctis, I keep dreaming about his fate with you, Ardyn. That's the two of you were reborned in this world just to be together again like in our previous life.”

“And I want to apologize to you, Noctis.” Luna took Noctis hand and hold it in her hand. “I didn’t dare to tell about this truth to you. I waited until you know the truth yourself. So, I’m glad you remember now that Ardyn is your one true love. Not me.”

Noctis looked so speechless. It’s all just feels like a dream. “S-So, that's why Ravus is always mad at me? Because he already knew about this too?" 

“Yes. And I’m sorry about my brother, Noctis. He didn’t really hate you. He just hate because I didn’t dare to speaks the truth to you. He blamed you on my mistake.”

The blonde haired bride then give Noctis small box in his hand. “You forgot to take this.”

“This is…” Noctis looked surprised. Luna keep smiling wide and then stare at Ardyn who is suspicious at her. “Well, the show must go on isn’t it? You can’t invite all guests without the wedding.”

It takes a minutes to Noctis before he understand what Luna said. He then blushed madly and glance shyly at Ardyn before he turned his head at opposite direction. The older man just smirk at that cute reaction.

“Well, I’m afraid the king can’t bear to have a hobo groom like me?”

“What? N-No! Of course, I want to marry with you! I don’t care about your layered outfit.” said Noctis, nervously. He then cleared his throat and turned at Luna.

“Thank you for your kindness, Luna. I hope you find your soulmate soon.” she nodded happily.

“I pray for your happiness, Noctis. I will wait you two at the altar between the guests.” The former bride then takes her leave. Ardyn and Noctis went silence and the raven haired man nervously rubs his back hair. His face is still as red as tomatoes.

“Well, shall we go then? To the altar I mean. So that we can finally be together forever?” Ardyn frowned with Noctis bluntness.

“What kind of proposal is that? I thought you were a romantic one, Noct. Don’t let us down.” Ardyn folded his arms across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. Noctis just sighed and then rubbing his neck, he tried again more seriously.

“I love you, Ardyn. I can’t live without you. Will you marry me?”

Ardyn scowled. “You’re about to marry a king too, Noctis. Not some princess.”

“What should I say then?”

“Be creative, please.” Noctis rolled his eyes. He forgets that he about to marry his former rival and enemy who likes to exaggerate everything. The raven haired man then begin to kneel in front of Ardyn and then showing his small box, opens it slowly. Two beautiful wedding rings look shining in it.

_“Will you let me to make you a Lucis Caelum again, Ardyn Izunia?”_

Ardyn looked so content with it. He didn't expected Noctis will say that. “My, so romantic indeed. I’m flattered, Noct."

“That's not the answer I hope for.” Noctis pouted in disappointment. Ardyn just chuckled and then pull the raven haired man to his feet and kissed him deeply until they nearly lost their breaths. Noctis hearts pounding so fast when Ardyn finally whispered his answer in his ear with low voices.

_“Yes, I do, o my king of light. You are mine, after all.”_

.

.

====

Luna standing with all the guests and clapped her hands happily when the two men finally done their wedding vows and kissing each other. Ardyn officially become Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the husband of Noctis Lucis Caelum. They finally fulfilling their calling to be together once again in this world. And they vowed to be together in every lives and world that awaits them.

“I’m glad you looked so happy with them. You really a strong woman.” Luna then turned toward the voice. Her eyes widen when a handsome black haired man standing in front of her. Her heart beating so faster. It’s a man who always appeared in her dream. A man who become her protector in her previous lives. Her true soulmate.

The handsome man then smile softly and offered his hand. “I’m Nyx Ulric, it’s nice meeting you.”

=====


End file.
